


You Mean So Much (And I'll Fix All That I've Done)

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when Jason would wake screaming in the night, those were the times that Tim regretted not saying yes to Jason the first time that he asked him to be his Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Mean So Much (And I'll Fix All That I've Done)

\---

There were times when Jason would wake screaming in the night, those were the times that Tim regretted not saying yes to Jason the first time that he asked him to be his Robin.

Maybe if he had said yes then, if he had run away then, if they had fallen in to each other filling breaks and fixing cracks then maybe he wouldn't have to listen to Jason as he screamed and cried for Tim as he re lived their fights in his head, weighted down by his own mind and unable to escape with no way to pull himself back to being awake, back to the living breathing Tim that had curled up in their bed with him earlier in the day. 

Tim regretted his bitter words and he regretted their fights but he stayed through the screams and he rolled with the hits as Jason lashed out in his sleep. And somewhere in his head a little voice viciously reminded Tim that he had been one to cause this and he had to be the one to take a hit with a smile as Jason tried to fight his own memories. 

Tim regretted not running away with Jason as his Robin sooner, but he regretted the nightmares that followed Jason in the shadows of his mind more than anyting else.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sum 41 'Best Of Me'
> 
> "I'm sorry  
> It's all that I can say  
> You mean so much  
> And I'd fix all that I've done  
> If I could start again  
> I'd throw it all away  
> To the shadows of regrets  
> And you would have the best of me"


End file.
